


Indecipherable

by WinglessCrows



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessCrows/pseuds/WinglessCrows
Summary: In which Viktor is supposed to be choreographing Yuuri's new programs, but won't tell him when they're ready, so Yuuri goes snooping.





	Indecipherable

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that I have so many other things I should be working at, but.... sometimes I need to write something else to get back into it

If asked to explain his and Viktor’s relationship just two years ago, Yuuri would barely have called them competitors. Viktor was the living legend, and Yuuri was just a dime-a-dozen figure skater from a country who constantly produced top quality athletes, all of whom could easily take his place as the Ace of Japan. However, now Yuuri didn’t seem to have enough words for what him and Viktor were: competitors, coach and student, lovers, friends… all those terms could describe an aspect of their relationship, but Yuuri found that none of them really perfectly described what they were. And honestly, that was perfectly fine, they didn’t need labels, they just needed each other.

 

Of course, there were times when they were more one thing than another. In the confinements of their bedroom, their on-ice relationship was completely forgotten, and they were nothing but two people in love. And sometimes they would have to set aside those feelings in favor of a more professional relationship. It wasn’t always that the two of them came to the rink just as a coach and his skater, but some days it was necessary to set aside the flirty comments and stolen kisses during breaks. Today was one of those days, and normally Yuuri didn’t mind… normally.

 

Yuuri wasn’t particularly in the need of Viktor being his fiancée while coaching him, but there was a significant difference between that person and Coach Nikiforov. That difference being that his coach did not under any circumstances fall for Yuuri’s puppy eyes. See the thing is, they were currently in the offseason leading up to the most important time in any athlete's life: the Olympics. As much as Yuuri would have liked to choreograph a routine for himself at some point in his career, the mere thought of doing that for the first in the Olympic season send a wave of anxiety through his body, and he and Viktor had decided to let Yuuri work on his own exhibition program, while Viktor kept doing his competitive pieces. 

 

And now, a week into May, Viktor had still not given Yuuri the choreography to either the short or the free. He had vaguely asked Yuuri if he had an idea for the theme, because he did want Yuuri to be a part of the process, but apart from that Yuuri hadn’t heard the music Viktor had made for him, nor gotten even a glimpse of what Viktor was working on, and it was driving him slightly mad. Every morning (even though Viktor refused to call 11 am ‘morning’) Yuuri would ask when he’d be getting his programs, and Viktor would simply say: “soon”. 

 

When Viktor got home from his practice session with Yakov, Yuuri would ask again and Viktor would smile and say: “I don’t know, ask your coach.”, to which Yuuri would roll his eyes, and refuse to give Viktor a kiss for a solid two minutes. The thoughts about his programs would then be pushed to the back of his mind until practice started again and Yuuri would wonder when Viktor would actually give him something to work that wasn’t just jumps and spins that had yet to be put in a program.

 

Yuuri was getting impatient, and as he once again got home before Viktor and had about two hours to kill, he decided to do something slightly unethical. Viktor was a very organized person. It was his way of dealing with being quite forgetful, and when he hit an inspirational slump he did tend to just start cleaning and arranging things in a new way. Viktor had done this two weeks ago, and Yuuri had learned that whenever he got into one of those moods, it was better to just give him the space to let him do what he needed.

 

But this meant that Yuuri knew exactly where Viktor kept all his notebooks, as he’d been sitting on the couch as Viktor had moved them into a drawer in the living room, and he only felt slightly bad looking at them without permission. There were several notebooks - some of them, Yuuri noticed, looked years old - but there was a rather new blue one with his name on it (written in Viktor’s careful kanji, which made Yuuri melt a little inside). Yuuri went to sit in the couch with Makkachin’s head resting on his lap as he flipped through the pages in the notebook. 

 

Yuuri had expected to get some sort of hint as to what his new programs were going to entail, but as he looked over the notes, he began to realize that he had made a mistake. There were, quite obviously, a few notes written in cyrillic - which Yuuri more or less just skimmed over - but there were drawings too, and that was where the problem occurred. As it turned out, Viktor was a horrible drawer. It wasn’t just that it looked like it had been drawn with his left hand, it was that Yuuri couldn’t even see what the hell Viktor was going for. He would assume that the drawings were depictions of a skater in various positions, but it could just as easily have been a visual interpretation of music by Daft Punk. 

 

And it wasn’t like Yuuri had just assumed that Viktor would been good at drawing, he had had his fair shares of realizing that Viktor wasn’t insanely good at everything. However, for a person who literally had a job that involved choreography, you would think that he could at least draw a decent stick figure. But no, this seemed to just be another surprising aspect of the human that was Viktor Nikiforov. So all Yuuri could do was sit with an overgrown puppy in his lap, while aimlessly go through the notebook, only to give up trying to interpret the mess of lines that were probably supposed to be… something.

 

He then tried to work on the few notes that had been written, but when it turned out most of them were just: “I think Yuuri would look beautiful like this” and “Remember to fit to music”, it seemed like Yuuri was even more lost than before he had opened the damned notebook. With a defeated sigh, Yuuri closed the book and put it on the coffee table in front of him, unable to put in the extra effort of putting it back in the drawer.

 

When Viktor came home, Yuuri still hadn’t moved and Makkachin had now fallen asleep in his lap, so it seemed unlikely that he would move for some time still. 

 

“How was practice?” Yuuri asked just before he leaned in for a kiss, which Viktor happily obliged with.

 

“I only fell like...” Viktor pretended to count on his fingers, “Ten times!”

 

Upon seeing his fiancée’s silly smile, Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle: “Wow, only ten! That’s better than last week.” And it was better than last week. Viktor was currently trying to get his quad loop steady for competition (“What’s the point in coming back to the sport if I don’t try something new!”), but Viktor was almost as hopeless with edge jumps as Yuuri was, so it was somewhat of an uphill battle. 

 

“I know!” Viktor exclaimed and sat down on the couch, “and- wait. Did you look in my notebook? Yuu~ri~, you can’t do that.” Viktor now had a little fake pout on his face, which Yuuri could only shake his head at.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s not like I got anything from it.”

 

“What do you mean?” Viktor asked, abandoning his pout for a genuine face of confusion.

 

“What do I  _ mean _ ?” Yuuri said almost in disbelief, as he reached for the notebook, careful not to wake Makkachin, “This is what I mean,” he said as he opened the book at a random scribble.

 

“I don’t get it,” Viktor said, as he took the notebook, “This has all my notes about your programs.”

 

“That may be the case, but what even is this,” Yuuri said as he pointed to one of the drawings.

 

“It’s you doing a layback ina bauer.”

 

“Really? Cause it looks like a rotten banana.”

 

Viktor looked like he’d been slapped in the face: “Excuse me,” he said in the fakest offended voice he could muster: “Are you saying that my drawings are  _ bad _ ?”

 

“Yes,” Yuuri said without hesitation to which Viktor faked a loud gasp.

 

“I’m hurt Yuuri! How could you say something like that?” Viktor dramatically draped himself across the couch and Yuuri, effectively waking up Makkachin with his nonsense, “How will I ever recover from this?”

 

“I’m sure you’ll manage just fine,” Yuuri answered as Viktor went back to pouting, “But that still doesn’t change the fact that I don’t know what my music is or what my programs are even about. Won’t you tell me soon?”

 

Viktor once again gave up on pouting and snuggled a little closer Yuuri, “I’m almost done. I just want it to be perfect.”

 

Yuuri smiled at his fiancée, finding it hard to be truly mad at him, “Anything you make is perfect, but I can’t skate it if I don’t know what it is.”

 

Viktor returned his smile: “Okay, tomorrow then. I’ll show you.”

 

“Sounds good,” Yuuri said as his smile turned mischievous, “You can show me how to do the rotten banana figure.”

 

“Yuuri!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know how people make notes about choreography but it's probably not like this...


End file.
